Done Right
by dysfnctnly-sane
Summary: Another fic about how Jane & Maura start dating. Jane wakes up after a night of drinking tequila and can't remember how she ended up in Maura's bed. Rizzles ensues. I hate writing summaries. M for language and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p><em>Mhmm…this feels nice<em>, Jane thought as she awoke. She felt warm, soft skin beneath her. She inhaled an intoxicating scent and couldn't help but smile. Having not yet opened her eyes, she kissed the soft flesh her head was resting on. She sighed contently and kissed the body beneath her again.

Feeling Jane start to stir, Maura began running her fingers through the detective's dark tresses. She felt Jane's kisses to her abdomen and heard her contented sigh. "Good morning Jane."

Jane's eyes shot open. She looked up and took in the scene before her. "Shit." Pushing back, she began to feel the tequila she drank the night before. "Shit." She look down at the warm, soft body that she had fallen asleep on top of. Dr. Maura Isles was lying beneath her, completely naked. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing only her bra and slacks. "Fuck." She got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Realizing that she was in Maura's bedroom, half-dressed, with a totally undressed Maura, she let out a frustrated sigh. Holding her now throbbing head, she sat there trying to remember the previous night. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." She looked over at Maura again who was still lying on the bed, looking hurt and confused. "Fuck Maur, what happened last night?"

"Jane…"

"Shit Maura. We didn't…did we?"

Maura felt the tears pooling in her eyes as she pulled the sheet up to cover her body. "Jane, would you please leave?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry if the idea of us making love is so horrible to you," Maura said as the tears made their way down her cheeks. "Would you please leave?"

"Shit Maur. I'm sorry," Jane said while scooting over towards the blonde. "Please don't cry. That's not what I meant."

"Then, what is the problem?" Maura asked confused.

"The problem is that I don't remember what happened." Jane took Maura's hand. "I'm not repulsed at the idea of making love to you, sweetie. I'm pissed at how it happened."

"What do you mean?" Maura asked as Jane wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm in love with you Maura," Jane replied. "I have wanted you for so long. But I didn't want our first time to be a drunken fuck that I can't remember."

Maura sat up in the bed holding the sheet in place with one hand and Jane's hand in her other. "I'm sorry Jane. You didn't seem that inebriated last night. I never would have let things progress as far as they did if I knew you were that drunk."

"Please don't apologize, M. It's not your fault," Jan said kissing Maura's hand. "I can hold my liquor. I just can't ever remember anything after drinking tequila."

"You're not pulling away from me?" Maura asked needing reassurance.

Jane kissed Maura's hand again and then held it firmly in her own. "I'm not going anywhere sweetie," she smiled at the blonde.

"Okay," Maura smiled back. "Tell me the last thing you remember and I'll go from there."

"I remember coming to your house cuz I didn't feel like being in a crowded bar, but I did want to be with you. I remember finding a bottle of tequila in your liquor cabinet. Then it's all kinda fuzzy."

"_Hey, you have a bottle of tequila in here," Jane said as she rifled through Maura's liquor cabinet. "It's never been opened and it's covered in dust. Geez Maura, how long have you had this?"_

"_I'm not certain," Maura replied. "I myself don't drink tequila, but I like to have a fully stocked bar."_

"_Why, if you don't drink it? Have you ever tried it?"_

"_I have it in case my guests would like it. And yes, I tried it once in college and didn't care for it."_

"_Bad experience?"_

"_No, I only had the one shot. I didn't like the taste, so I didn't drink anymore. I never felt the need to drink for the sake of drinking like everyone else in school seemed to," Maura replied. "If you would like some, feel free."_

"_Thanks," Jane smiled as she broke the seal on the bottle. She poured herself a shot, but before taking it, she poured Maura a glass of wine. "Here."_

"_Thank you," Maura smiled taking the offered glass._

God she's beautiful_, Jane thought, her eyes lingering on the blonde's lips. She then quickly averted her gaze. She took the shot and immediately winced. "Shit."_

"_You don't seem to like it either," Maura smiled._

"_The first shot is always like that," Jane replied. "They get better."_

"_Whatever you say, detective. I do have beer if you'd prefer."_

"_I'm good, thanks." Jane did a few more shots and she was starting to feel buzzed. She was openly ogling Maura now, unaware of that fact though. She then had what she construed as a brilliant idea. "Hey M, have you ever done body shots?"_

"_No, I have not," Maura answered._

"_Would you like to?" Jane watched Maura think it over, then added, "or if you really don't want to drink tequila, I could do them off of you."_

"_You want to take body shots off of me?"_

"_Yeah," Jane replied. "I mean, body shots are something everyone should experience."_

"_Well, in that case, yes," Maura answered. "Do you need anything else?"_

"_Some salt and a few wedges of lime?" Jane asked._

"_Give me a few minutes to cut up a lime," Maura answered. "Is regular table salt okay?"_

"_It's perfect."_

"_Can you grab it from the kitchen?"_

"_Be right back," Jane smiled as she rose to go get it. _This is gonna be awesome_, Jane thought. She returned with the salt, grabbed the bottle of tequila and a shot glass off the bar, and put it all on the coffee table. She then sat down on the couch. Maura finished cutting the lime and placed the bowl of them on the coffee table before taking a seat next to Jane._

"_Okay," Maura said nervously, "how do we do this?"_

"_Hang on a sec. I need to get a glass of water," Jane said rising from the couch._

"_What for?" Maura asked._

"_I need it to get your neck wet so that the salt will stick," Jane answered. Jane almost couldn't contain her excitement at the prospect of what she was about to do. She was back on the couch in a flash. "You trust me, right?"_

"_Of course I do Jane," Maura replied in an instant._

"_Good," Jane said wetting her fingers. Maura swept her hair off the right side of her neck exposing the soft expanse of flesh. Jane unconsciously licked her lips as she ran her now wet fingers down Maura's neck. Jane then took the salt shaker and sprinkled salt along the wet trail. She poured herself a shot then picked up both the shot glass and a wedge of lime. "Okay, now the way this goes is…I lick the salt off your neck, take the shot, then I bite down on the lime." She held the lime up, "this goes in your mouth," she said. Her voice had become shaky. She had gone from excited to nervous in mere seconds. Maura opened her mouth slightly so Jane could put the lime in. She bit down on the end to keep it in place. "Ready?" Jane asked. Maura nodded. Jane took a deep breath then said, "'kay." After taking another deep breath, she tentatively leaned forward. She licked her lips and then ran her tongue along the salt on Maura's neck. She heard a soft moan escape the blonde's lips. Jane leaned back with a grin on her face as she took the shot. After setting the shot glass back on the table, she leaned in and closed her mouth around the lime between Maura's lips. Maura released the lime when she felt Jane lean back. Jane kept her eyes locked on Maura's so that she could read her reaction. Jane placed the lime peel on the table. She licked her lips again and took another deep breath. "So…" she said after a minute, "what'd ya think?"_

_Maura had closed her eyes the moment she felt Jane's tongue on her neck. She finally opened them when she heard Jane speak. She saw how nervous Jane looked. "That was…" she paused to find the right words. "That felt really nice." She noticed her breathing had become shallow and her heart rate had increased substantially. She also noticed that Jane's breathing had hitched and her pupils had dilated._

"_Just nice?"_

"_I believe I said really nice," Maura smiled. "I may need to experience it again to give you a more accurate description of how it felt."_

"_Okay then," Jane smiled back. She readied another shot and grabbed the salt shaker. This time instead of using the water to wet Maura's neck, she leaned over and ran her tongue along the blonde's neck before applying the salt. She leaned back and smirked at astonished blonde. She then picked up the shot glass and lime wedge and placed the lime in Maura's mouth. She gazed into the doctor's hazel-green eyes for a moment before leaning in to lick the salt from her neck. She then took the shot and snatched the lime from Maura lips with her teeth. She finished the lime and placed everything on the table. Before Maura has a chance to say anything, Jane tangles her hand in the honey-blonde locks and captures her mouth in a searing kiss. Maura moans into the detective's mouth as she knots both her hands in the long chocolaty tresses. They continue the kiss until they both need to breathe. Jane smiled at the blonde as she gazed into her glowing green eyes. "Does that get an upgrade from nice?" she smirked._

"_How about unbelievably amazing?" Maura replied out of breath._

"_That's much better," Jane replied as she pulled Maura onto her lap. Maura was now straddling her as she pulled the blonde down for another kiss. Jane's hands were resting on Maura's hips and Maura's tangled in her hair again. Jane ran her tongue along Maura's bottom lip, silently asking for permission which Maura quickly gave. She parted her lips to allow Jane's eager tongue. Jane deepened the kiss, their tongues dueling for dominance. Jane then began trailing kissed down the blonde's jaw, then down her neck. She stopped right above Maura's collarbone and began to suck lightly. Her hands began to wander up Maura's body, sliding under her blouse. Then Maura pulled back._

"_Jane," she breathed out._

"_Do you want me to stop?" Jane asked looking into Maura's eyes._

"_No," she answered quickly. "I just think we should move this to my bedroom if we're going to continue."_

"_Okay," Jane said out of breath. "Sounds good."_

_Maura rose from Jane's lap and held her hand out to pull Jane up. She kept hold of Jane's hand and led her towards the stairs. As they made it to the top of the stairs, Jane pulled her into her arms and started kissing her neck. She then picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the bedroom. She kicked the door closed behind them before carrying Maura over to the bed and gently laying her down. Maura scooted up to lay her head on the pillows as Jane slinked up the bed towards her. Maura pulled her down on top of her, crushing their lips together. Jane's hands made their way back down to the bottom hem of Maura's blouse. She pulled back from the kiss to gaze questioningly into Maura's eyes, her hand lingering on the hem of her blouse. Maura nodded and lifted her torso up off the mattress so Jane could remove her shirt. Jane quickly unfastened Maura's bra, sliding the straps off her shoulders then pulling the lacy garment all the way off. Jane then leaned back and gazed at her lover's body._

"_You are so beautiful Maura," she said reverently._

_Maura sat up so that she could pull Jane shirt up over her head. She pulled Jane back down on the bed with her, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Jane pulled back slightly, gazing into Maura's glowing green eyes. "Maura…" she breathed out. "I love you." Jane slid her hands up Maura's body, stopping on her breasts. She resumed her kisses to the blonde's neck and began kneading her breasts. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's body, holding her tight against her. "Love you so much…" Jane mumbled as she began to trail kisses down towards Maura's breasts. She began lavishing attention on her left breast as her hand continued kneading the other. She switched, paying equal attention to Maura's right breast as her left hand slid down the blonde's body. Maura parted her legs slightly as Jane's hand slid between them. She cupped Maura's wet center causing the blonde to moan. Jane then ran her finger through the soaking wet folds._

"_Jane," Maura moaned loudly as she arched into Jane's hand. "Oh god..." She felt Jane smile against her breast as she ran her finger back and forth again. "Oh god…Jane…" Jane then began swirling her fingers around Maura's clit using just the perfect amount of pressure. "Oh god…Jane…please…" she pleaded as she bucked her hips into Jane's hand again._

"_You're so beautiful Maura," Jane said making her way back up to capture the blonde's lips in a searing kiss before thrusting two fingers inside her. "I love you so fucking much." She slowly pulled her fingers out just to thrust them back in, deeper this time._

"_Jane…oh god…oh Jane…love you…" Maura managed to say before being reduced to only pants and moans. Jane kept a steady rhythm, watching Maura as she continued to thrust into her._

"_I've wanted you for so long now Maura. You have no idea," Jane said. "I think I fell in love with you the moment I met you." Jane repositioned her body so that she was between Maura's legs. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met." She began rocking her hips in sync with her hand, thrusting deeper into the blonde. "I love you so much." She began panting due to exertion. She steadied herself on her right hand and leaned back in to kiss Maura's lips._

"_Oh…oh Jane…Jane…" Maura was clinging to Jane back as she was panting and moaning the detective's name. Jane could feel how close Maura was so she started thrusting faster until she felt Maura's muscles clench around her fingers. Maura came hard and loud, calling out Jane's name. Maura barely had a chance to recover from the intense orgasm as Jane started a trail of kisses down her body again. This time she didn't stop at her breasts. She kept going, down Maura's stomach, stopping momentarily to dip an exploratory tongue into her navel making Maura's whole body quiver, then continued down until she was settled in-between Maura's legs._

"_So beautiful," Jane whispered as she leaned in to kiss Maura's already sensitive clit. Maura let out a guttural moan as her arousal flood her center again. Jane began to run her tongue along her sopping wet folds, tasting Maura's unique flavor. "Mhmm…" Jane moaned at the taste. The vibrations from her voice making Maura shudder with pleasure. "You taste so good, M." Jane ran her tongue through Maura's wetness again, pressing down as she made contact with her clit. She sucked the throbbing bundle of nerves into her mouth as Maura tangled her fingers in the brunette's hair. Maura arched off the bed again moaning loudly. Jane placed her hands on Maura's hips, holding her down on the bed as she entered her with her tongue. It didn't take long for Maura to come again. Her orgasm was so intense this time it caused her to pass out. Jane looked up from her resting place between Maura's legs with a smirk on her face. She rested her head on Maura's stomach as she waited for her wake up. When Maura finally came to, she looked down at Jane to see that she had fallen asleep. Maura ran her fingers through her detective's unruly curls and whispered, "I love you, too." Maura lay back on the pillows. She felt herself drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I didn't expect so many story alerts for this. I'm glad people are liking it. This semester is nearing the end, so I have finals coming up. But ****I'll try to update it **often**.**

**Characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>Maura was staring at Jane's hands, which were still holding her own. She was absentmindedly rubbing the scars that marred her palms. "Last night was beautiful. You treated me with love and respect." She finally looked up to meet Jane's gaze which hadn't left the blonde's face through her retelling the previous night's events. "I swear, I had no idea that you were drunk. You didn't show any of the classic symptoms. Your speech wasn't slurred. You weren't stumbling. Your coordination was fine… You were very confident, as usual. Maybe a little bolder than usual…but I thought you had just found the courage we both had been searching for. I never meant to take advantage…"<p>

Jane silenced her by pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "It doesn't sound to me like you took advantage. It sounded like I was the aggressor last night, not you. It's not your fault that I can't remember any of it."

"Did you mean it?" Maura asked nervously. "Last night…when you said you love me?"

"Well, I can't say anything about last night, but yes Maur. I love you," she leaned in to kiss the blonde again. She rest her forehead on Maura's when the kiss broke. "More that anything in the world."

Maura wound her fingers in the detective's dark locks and crashed their lips together. She pulled Jane down on the bed so that she was lying on top of her. They kissed until they needed oxygen. "I love you, too," Maura said gazing into the mahogany depths of her lover's eyes.

"I have a question…" Jane said after a moment.

"You can ask me anything," Maura replied without hesitation.

"How is it that you ended up completely naked and I still have most of my clothes on?"

"You were rather aggressive last night," Maura replied. "You never gave me a chance to remove your clothing…unfortunately," she smirked.

"I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?" Jane asked worriedly. "I mean…I wasn't too aggressive?"

"No. Of course not Jane," Maura replied quickly. "You were amazing. Everything you did felt amazing."

Maura then smiled _that_ smile, the one that makes Jane weak in the knees. "God I wish I could remember last night," she said as she ran her fingers through Maura's honey-blonde tresses. "Remember what it felt like to touch you for the first time. To make love to you for the first time. You have no idea how long I've wanted you."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Maura smiled. "Those rumors about us are circulating throughout the precinct for a reason Jane. Neither one of us have been all that successful at hiding our attraction to one another."

"Yeah…too bad it took me getting wasted to make anything happen," Jane laughed.

"Yes, that is unfortunate," Maura replied. "But, seeing as how you can't remember last night would you like to join me in the shower? I don't think that you will have any difficulty remembering this morning," she said playfully.

"I definitely won't," Jane smiled as she leaned in for another kiss. "And as tempting as that sounds…I'm gonna have to say no."

"Why not?" Maura pouted.

"You're cute when you pout." Jane planted a kiss on Maura's pouty lips. "I want to do this right. This isn't how I envisioned us getting together. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining because we're finally together. But…still…I had pictured it being different."

"Different how?" Maura inquired. "I mean apart from you being sober enough to remember?"

"I always hoped I'd somehow get the courage to ask you out on a date," Jane said sheepishly.

"You want to date me, detective?"

"Yeah…show you a little romance. You deserve to be treated special, and I want you to know that it isn't about sex. I want to _be_ with you, not just have sex with you," Jane replied. She then sat up, pulling Maura up with her. She took the blonde's hands in her own again, and gazing directly into her hazel-green eyes, she said, "Maura Isles, would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"I would love to go out on a date with you, Jane," Maura smiled back. "Where are you taking me?"

"No idea," Jane smirked. "I never really made it to the planning stage when I'd think about it. But I promise it will be special."

"Of that I have no doubt," Maura replied. "How will I know what to wear?"

"I will let you know when I know. How's that sound?"

"I suppose I can live with that."

"So…how did you think we'd end up together?" Jane asked.

"Honestly, not too dissimilar from how it happened. Minus the tequila of course," Maura answered.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I assumed that one day the sexual tension between us would be too much for us to bear and it would culminate in a night a passion."

"Dr. Maura Isles made an assumption based on speculation? I'm shocked!" Jane teased.

"Don't make me rethink that date, detective," Maura replied.

"Sorry," Jane smirked. Jane then rose to leave. "I'm gonna go. I gotta go home and get ready for work. And feed and walk Jo." She glanced around the room before turning back to Maura, "do you know where my shirt is?"

Maura smiled before rising from the bed and walking over to her dresser to retrieve the shirt. It was hanging off the corner, exactly where it landed last night. She felt Jane's eyes on her as she walked across the room. When she turned to bring the shirt to Jane she saw the predatory glint in her eyes, which were now fixated on her breasts. "You're rethinking the shower request now, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" It took a minute for Jane's gaze to make it up to Maura's eyes. "I'm sorry," she said as she tried to shake the mental picture of Maura in the shower out of her head.

"It's okay, Jane," Maura reassured her. "If I had reservations about you seeing me naked, I would have covered myself up. I like the way you look at me." She stood on the tips of her toes to kiss Jane. Without her heels she was a good five inches shorter than her detective. "Here," she said holding out the shirt.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, Maura," Jane breathed. She took the shirt from the blonde's hand. "Thanks." They stood there gazing into each others eyes for a moment. "'kay…I gotta go before I change my mind about the shower. If I stay here much longer I won't be able to keep my hands off you. And like I said…I want to do this right." She leaned over to kiss the blonde. "Tonight, we're going out on our first official date."

"I can't wait," Maura smiled. "May I walk you out?"

"If you put some clothes on," Jane chuckled. "Don't want your neighbors to see ya like that."

"I was planning on putting my robe on," Maura replied. She walked over and pulled a silk robe from her closet. She slipped it on and cinched the tie firmly around her waist. She walked back over to Jane and laced their fingers together. "Don't worry…You're the only one who gets to get me naked," she said as the made their way down stairs.

"Good," Jane smiled, "because I now reserve the right to kick the ass of anyone who sees you naked from here on out."

"That sounds rather possessive, detective," Maura responded. They held hands until they made it to the front door. Maura opened it for her detective.

"Yep…deal with it," Jane smirked as she stepped through the doorway. She turned around and pulled Maura against her, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. "See you at work," she said when the kiss broke. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Maura breathed.

* * *

><p>Jane had made it home, showered, gotten ready for work, and taken Jo for her walk. It had all taken just under an hour. She was now in her car headed for the station when her phone started to ring. She pulled it from the clip on her belt and checked the caller id. Smiling at the name that came up, she answered, "Miss me already?"<p>

"No…I mean yes, I do…but that's not the reason I'm calling."

Jane could hear the distress in her voice. "What's wrong, babe?"

"How worried are you about people finding out about us?"

"I hadn't thought about it. Why?"

"I noticed a minor hematoma on my neck when I got out of the shower. It appears to be too dark for my makeup to conceal. I could wear a turtle neck or scarf, but it's rather warm out today and…" Maura was rambling.

"You're saying I gave you a hickey?" Jane asked.

Maura could hear the smile in Jane's voice as she spoke, which in turn made her smile. "You actually gave me several, but only one that isn't covered by my dress. They didn't appear that dark in the light from my window, but under the bright lights in my bathroom, they are extremely noticeable. And the lights in the morgue are equally as bright, if not brighter."

"And makeup won't cover it?" Jane asked smiling at the mental image of Maura standing in front of her mirror fretting over a hickey.

"No."

"Then don't cover it," Jane shrugged.

"Really? That wouldn't bother you?" Maura asked. "You know that if someone asks me I won't be able to lie about where I got it?"

"I know," Jane smiled. "People already think we're together, so why should it matter, right?"

"I guess."

"I mean, unless you don't want people to know."

"That doesn't bother me at all."

"Good. That settles it then," Jane replied. "I gotta go. I'm driving. See you in a little bit?"

"I should be there shortly. I just have to feed Bass and I'll be on my way," Maura replied. "I love you, Jane."

"Love you, too babe. Bye." Jane ended the call and returned the phone to her belt.

After parking her car, she hurried up to the bullpen hoping to talk to Korsak and Frost before Maura made it in. She saw both the detective's at there desks. She tapped Korsak's shoulder and nodded for him to follow her as she walked over to her own desk. "Can I talk to you guys for a sec?" she asked when she had both men's attention.

They both looked at her worriedly. "Everything okay Rizzoli?" Korsak asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you two before Maura got here," she replied.

"Is Maura okay?" Frost asked. He and Korsak were both confused now.

"Yeah, she's fine." Jane took a deep breath before continuing. "Maura and I are together," she said quickly. Her eyes were darting back and forth between the two detective's trying to read their reaction.

"When did that finally happen?" Frost asked smiling.

"Last night."

"Finally got the balls to say something to her, huh Rizzoli?" Korsak laughed.

"Sorta," Jane smiled.

"What do ya mean 'sorta'?" Frost asked.

"I apparently had too much to drink and can't remember the whole night," Jane replied. "I kinda…woke up in bed with her this morning. I'm takin' her out tonight."

"You got her drunk first?" Frost inquired. "I don't know how I feel about that Jane."

"She said that she had too much to drink, not that I did." All three detectives turned around when they heard the medical examiner's voice. "But thank you for defending my honor, Barry."

"Hey," Jane smiled as she took the tray of coffees from Maura's hand.

Maura leaned in to kiss the brunette before releasing the tray. "Hey," she smiled back. "This one's your's. Black, with an unhealthy amount of sugar."

"Thank you," Jane said.

"You're welcome," the blonde replied as she pulled her own cup from the tray. "The one on the left is your's Barry, and the one on the right your's Vince."

"Thanks, Doc," both men said in unison.

"You're welcome."

"So…Doc…you got Jane drunk and took her to bed?" Korsak joked.

"Hey," Jane warned him.

"Jane got herself drunk, but yes, we ended up in bed," Maura replied. "In my defense, she didn't show any of the classic signs of inebriation. I was not aware that she was drunk."

Korsak just then noticed the bruise on Maura's neck. "I see why you wanted to say something to us before Maura got here, Jane. Nice hickey, Doc."

Maura blushed and Jane smacked him on the back of the head. "Can it Korsak."

"I'm just messin' with ya Janie," Korsak defended himself. "I think it's about time you two got together."

"Yeah, you two are good together," Frost agreed.

"Thanks," Jane smiled. "I'm gonna walk Maura to her office. I expect those smug smiles to be gone when I get back." She took Maura's hand in hers and they headed for the elevator together. "Sorry about them," she said once they were in the elevator.

"There's no need to apologize Jane," Maura said as she leaned into Jane's lithe frame. "I'm aware of the dynamic between the three of you and expected that reaction. I just wish that everyone would react like that, although I know that isn't possible."

"I know," Jane said as she gently squeezed Maura's shoulders. "If anyone gives you a hard time, you tell me okay. I'll deal with them."

"That's sweet Jane, but I'm capable of standing up for myself."

"I know, but still." The elevator opened into the morgue. Jane kept her arm around Maura as she walked her to her desk. "I'm sorry about the hickey," Jane said as she lightly ran her fingertips over the bruise.

"Don't be. I enjoy having your mark on me," Maura smiled. "Depending on how this date goes tonight, you may get to see the rest of them."

"I better go figure out where I'm gonna take ya then," Jane whispered as she leaned over to kiss her goodbye. "I'll call you to let you know what I think you should wear, although you probably won't listen to my suggestions."

"Well, that depends entirely on the suggestion, detective," Maura smiled seductively.

Jane chuckled as she turned to leave. "You're a tease Dr. Isles," she called over her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not sure if I like this chapter. I've re-written it three times and this is the best I got. I hope y'all enjoy it. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. They make me smile.**

**As always, characters aren't mine, but they are fun to play with. ;)**

* * *

><p>Jane sat at her desk finishing paperwork on the case her and Frost had closed yesterday. Although her intention was to get all the paperwork done early so she could spent the rest of the day planning the perfect romantic night with Maura, she couldn't stay focused on the task at hand. Instead, her mind kept wandering back to that morning. She couldn't get the images out of her mind. <em>Maura lying beneath her.<em> _ Maura naked. Maura's arms wrapped around her. Maura giving her the most passionate kiss she had ever had. Maura in the shower…naked…wet…slippery…_

"Fuck this," Jane muttered. "Frost, I gotta take off. Call me if you need me."

"Everything okay?" the young detective asked.

"Yeah. I just gotta take care of something," she answered as she grabbed her jacket of the back of her chair and headed for the elevator.

"'kay, see ya later."

She pressed the down button to call the elevator then stood there impatiently waiting. When it finally arrived she hit the button for the morgue. The elevator doors opened and she quickly stepped off and started down the short hallway to the autopsy suite. She passed through the glass doors and found Maura sitting at her desk filling out her own paperwork.

"Hey," Jane said as she made her way over to the blonde.

"Hi," Maura smiled back as she rose from her chair. She wrapped her arms around the slender detective and stood on tiptoe to press a kiss to her lips. "I'm not quite ready for lunch yet. But, if you don't mind waiting, I should be soon."

"Actually," Jane started as she kept her arms around the blonde's waist, "I was here to ask if you would mind if I skipped our usual lunch today?"

"That depends," Maura replied. "Is the reason for your not wanting to have lunch with me have anything to do with our date tonight?"

"Maybe," Jane smirked. "I have an idea about what I wanna do tonight, but I gotta run a few errands first."

"Well then, in that case, although I will miss you, it's okay," Maura replied. "Are you going to give me any hint as to what your plans are?"

"Nope."

"How am I supposed to know what to wear?"

"Wear something casual."

"I'm going to need you to expand on that. What did you mean by casual?"

"Ya know…casual. Jeans would be fine. If you own jeans, that is."

"Okay…you're not going to give me anymore information than that?"

"Nope," Jane smirked.

"What time will you be picking me up?" Maura asked. "I need to make sure I have my work done so that I can get home in plenty of time to get ready."

"6:30 okay?"

Maura thought for a moment before responding. "I think I can get my work done by 4:30. That would get me home by 5:00, giving me an hour and a half to get ready… I think I can be ready by 6:30."

"'kay, good," Jane replied. "And just so you know…you don't really need that much time to get ready. You always look gorgeous."

"Why thank you, detective," Maura smiled. "But you are taking your time making sure this date is special. The least I could do is take my time to look nice for you."

"Maur…I've seen you first thing in the morning. Before you've put on your makeup or done your hair, when you're still in your pajamas. You don't need to make yourself look beautiful. You already are without the makeup or designer clothes."

"Jane…" Maura blushed.

Jane leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Well…I gotta go get everything ready for tonight. Love you."

"I love you, too," Maura kissed back.

* * *

><p>Jane was soon in her car heading towards her parents' house. She was giving herself a little pep talk as she drove. <em>Tonight's gonna go great. You don't need to impress her with fancy dinners or anything. She already likes you. God this is so lame… <em>She sighed as she pulled into her parents' driveway. She got out of the car and took a deep breath as she walked up to the house, mentally and physically preparing herself for what she was about to do. She let herself in and called out, "Hey Ma, you here?"

"I'm in the kitchen," her mother called back. Jane walked into the kitchen to find her mother putting some groceries away. "Is everything okay?" Angela asked as she hugged her daughter hello.

"Everything's fine," Jane replied. "Does something have to be wrong for me to come see my own mother?"

"Well…seeing as how you've never come over out the blue in the middle of a workday, without me asking you to come over, yes," Angela smiled returning to the task she was doing when Jane walked in.

Jane grabbed a bag and started putting groceries away. She was stalling, nervous to bring up the topic she came over to discuss. Asking her mother for help with a date would be hard enough, but knowing her mother, she'd want to know who the date was with. And Jane wasn't sure if she was ready to tell her about Maura yet.

Angela pulled the groceries from Jane's hands and made her turn so they were facing one another. "Janie, what's on your mind?" she asked as she placed her hand on Jane's arm. "Maybe nothing's wrong, but you came over here for a reason. I'm your mother. You can talk to me about anything."

Jane took a deep breath then started, "I need your help with something."

"Anything," Angela said reassuringly. She had never seen her daughter so nervous. She's also never asked for her help with anything since she was little. "Just ask."

Jane started staring at the floor as she spoke, "I have a date tonight and I wanted to do, like a romantic picnic thing…but need help with the food. The last time I went on a picnic was when I was little and we had peanut butter and fluff sandwiches. Not exactly romantic."

"You have a date! Why didn't you say so? Who's it with? Why are you planning it? Did you ask him out?" The question all flew out of Angela mouth in one breath.

"Ma!" Jane said frustratingly. Her voice got very small as she continued, "It's with Maura. I asked her out."

Angela was quite for a minute. "You asked Maura out?" Jane nodded. "Well good for you Janie."

Jane looked at her mother puzzled. "What?"

"I said good for you," Angela said as she hugged her daughter. "Ya know…I've always wondered about the two of you. You two have always been really close. I've never seen you interact with anyone the way you do with her. You don't let yourself get close to anyone, romantically or otherwise, but you've let her in. If she's what makes you happy, then what more could I ask for?"

Jane breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Ma."

"You really didn't need to be so nervous about telling me this," Angela said. "I'm your mother and all I want is for my children to be happy."

"Yeah…well…we're Catholic…and you're always on me about how I need to find a husband. So forgive me for assuming you wouldn't take the news of me dating a woman very good."

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way sweetheart," the elder Rizzoli hugged her daughter again. "I never meant to. When I would say you need a husband, all I meant by that is that I want you to have someone to go home to at night. Someone to take care of you." Noticing how uncomfortable Jane was getting, she turned the conversation back to the reason for Jane coming to see her. "So…did you have any ideas for what you wanted to make for this dinner?"

"No," Jane laughed. "I have no clue. It's just…this is our first…real date…and I want it to be perfect."

"Well then I have a great idea of what to make. You're lucky I just went to the grocery store. I have everything we need. I can make it all here for you."

"Thanks Ma."

The two women spent the next hour preparing the meal for Jane's date. Jane was relieved at how well her mother took the news. She was preparing herself for the worst. She quickly realized that she actually liked talking about Maura with her mom. She had always hated talking about her love life with her mother, but this was different. There was so much she liked about Maura and she was actually excited about this date. She hadn't been excited about a date since high school. They finished making the food and Angela packed it all in a cooler for her.

"Don't forget to pick up a bottle of wine," Angela said as she walked Jane to the door. "And flowers. Girls love flowers."

"Ma, I got this," Jane replied. "I am a girl. I know what we like."

"I'm sorry," Angela smiled. "It's just I can tell how much you like her and I want this to go good for you."

"Thank you," Jane said as she hugged Angela goodbye. "I told her I'd pick her up at 6:30, so I gotta go get ready."

"Let me know how tonight goes. Bye." Angela watched as Jane walked to her car.

* * *

><p>Jane made a stop at the store to buy a bottle of wine. She actually bought a couple bottles of wine so that she would have some on hand at her apartment. She also bought flowers and candles. When she got home she put the food and wine in the fridge and brought the flowers and candles into her bedroom. She bought enough candles for both the bedroom and around the living room. They were the flameless ones so she could get everything ready before she left without worrying about setting her apartment on fire. She placed them all around her bedroom; on both nightstands, the dresser, and the windowsill. She then scattered the rose petals over the bed. She finished up the bedroom prep then began rifling through her closet for something to wear<em>. I know I said casual, but I don't wanna be too casual, like I don't care,<em> she contemplated. _These should be good._ She pulled out a pair of jeans she had just bought. She had only worn them once. They fit really well, plus had no stains or worn spots. She then found her dark red short-sleeved button-down shirt. Maura had mentioned before that she looks good in red. _Well…she called it crimson, but whatever,_ Jane chuckled. She went in to take a shower, spending an additional fifteen minutes longer than usual shaving her legs. After the shower, she got dressed and did her hair. She decided to keep it down knowing Maura prefers it that way. She put on some body spray then went into the living room to get it ready. She spread the candles across the room, covering practically every flat surface. After giving the room a once over to make sure everything was perfect, she checked her watch. 5:45. She had just enough time to stop at the flower shop to get Maura's favorite flowers and make it to her place by 6:30.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I kinda channeled my own mother for the scene with Angela. That's what she told me when I came out to her, that she just wanted me to be happy. I don't know if that's how Angela would actually react, but...it's my story...so...whatever. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I totally blame school. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Characters aren't mine...unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>Jane arrived at Maura's house at 6:20. She parked in the driveway and turned off her car, but she didn't get out right away. Instead, she sat completely nervous giving herself another pep talk. "You can do this Jane. She already told you she loves you. Hell, we've already had sex. But what if she hates this date? What if she thinks it's lame and cheap? What if she's expecting a fancy dinner at some five star restaurant? No, I'm talking about Maura here. She's not like that. She may be rich, but she's not a snob. She's always liked spending time with me one-on-one." After a few minutes of trying to psych herself up she took a deep breath and checked out her reflection to make sure she looked okay. "Stupid flowers," she grumbled as she snatched the flowers off the passenger seat and climbed out of the car.<p>

Maura had heard Jane's car pull up and was watching the scene from her window. She was going to open the door to greet Jane when she first heard the car, but then she noticed Jane didn't get out right away. _Well, she is a little early. Maybe she wants to make sure I am finished getting ready,_ Maura pondered. Then she noticed Jane start talking to herself. _She looks incredibly nervous. _Maura waited for Jane to get out of the car and come knock on the door.

Jane walked up to Maura's front door, took a deep breath, and finally knocked. Maura opened the door and smiled warmly at her. "Hi." Maura watched as Jane's eyes slowly raked up her body. "Jane?" Maura said nervously when Jane hadn't spoken for a full minute. "Am I dressed appropriately?"

"Huh?" Jane blinked several times and cleared her throat before she could speak. "Yeah…you look…wow…" The blonde was wearing dark jeans that hugged her hips and thighs then flared out slightly at the ankle, a thin sheer white long-sleeved top with a black bra underneath, and four inch white stilletos. Her makeup was minimal and she wore her honey-blonde tresses down in long wavy curls. "You look perfect, M. I've never seen anyone look so good in jeans before. Hell, I didn't think you even owned jeans," Jane smirked.

"Language," Maura softly scolded. "But I'm glad you like them. I don't have the occasion to wear them that often, but you said casual so I thought these would be nice." Maura watch Jane lick her bottom lip as her eyes ran over her body again. She noticed Jane pupils had dilated and her breathing hitched. Again, Jane seemed unable to speak, so Maura asked, "Are those for me?" smirking as she gestured towards the flowers.

"Hmm?" Jane choked out. After clearing her throat again, she said, "I'm sorry. Yeah. I remembered you said you liked lilies." She handed the flowers over.

"Yes. They are my favorite. It's sweet that you remembered. Thank you," Maura smiled again as she took the flowers from Jane. "Would you like to come in while I put them in water?"

"Sure," Jane replied. Maura stepped aside to allow the brunette to enter. She closed the door behind them then proceeded into the kitchen to retrieve a vase. Jane watched as she walked away. _Cool it Rizzoli. You can do this. You've been around her countless times and have been able to control yourself. Just because you know that she returns your feeling doesn't mean you need to jump her in the kitchen, _she mentally berated herself. _Damn her ass looks amazing in those jeans. Stop it!_

"It'll just be a minute. Then we can go," Maura called over her shoulder.

"'kay," Jane replied as she walked into the kitchen to join Maura. She leaned on the island in the center of Maura's kitchen and watched the M.E. She was unable to keep her mind from wandering back to this morning. Back to the images of her beautiful friend naked beneath her. Back to the feeling of Maura's lips on her own, their bodies pressed together. She was brought back to the moment when Maura placed the vase full of flowers on the countertop in front of her.

"They're beautiful. Thank you," Maura said as she placed her hand on top of Jane's.

"You're welcome," Jane replied as she laced her fingers with the blonde's. Maura leaned in and pressed her lips to the brunette's, who returned the kiss immediately. After the kiss broke, Jane rested her forehead on Maura's and said. "Maur, are you ready to go? 'Cuz…honestly…if we don't go right now, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from tearing your clothes off and taking you right here. And, like I said this morning, I want to do this right."

Maura smiled sweetly at her detective and said, "I'm ready if you are." She laced her fingers with Jane's once again as they headed for the door. "You look beautiful by the way. I've always loved the way you look in crimson." After locking the front door, they headed to Jane's car hand-in-hand. Jane walked Maura around to the passenger side and opened her door for her. "Thank you," Maura smiled as she climbed in. Jane made her way around to the driver's side and climbed in. After buckling in, Jane started the car and backed out of the driveway. "Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope," Jane smirked. "It's a surprise."

"Well, I normally don't like surprises. But seeing as how I trust you and I know how intent you are on making tonight romantic, I'm going to try and not ask anymore questions," Maura said as she reached for Jane's hand.

Jane laced the fingers of her free hand with Maura's and brought them up to place a soft kiss on Maura's knuckles. She then brought their hands down to rest on the center console. "Don't know how good I am at the whole romantic thing, but I hope you enjoy tonight," Jane said as she stole a nervous glance at Maura.

"Jane, I'm certain to enjoy tonight because I'm spending it with you," Maura replied. "I enjoy every evening we spend together. So stop being so nervous."

"That was before we started dating. You've told me about your dates before. Guys always take you to amazing places with things on the menu I can't even pronounce. How am I supposed to compete with that?"

"Jane," Maura sighed. "There is no competition. You don't need to compare yourself to my previous dates. I'm not." Seeing that didn't lessen Jane's nerves, she tried another tactic. "Jane, of all the men I've told you about, how many made it to a second date?"

"None that I can remember," Jane answered after a minute.

"Exactly," Maura said. "They may have taken me to expensive restaurants or symphonies, but that's not what I'm looking for. It's not about the place, it's about the company. I did not enjoy their company enough for a second date. I already know how much I love being with you. We spend so much time together already, it's almost as though we've been dating for two years. Only we haven't acknowledged it."

"I know," Jane smiled. "At least half the precinct thinks we're together. Or should I say thought, seeing as how they all probably know for a fact now. Korsak has first hand knowledge about us and he's the biggest gossip there."

"That is true," Maura smiled. She relaxed in her seat once she noticed the brunette relax. She didn't want Jane to be uncomfortable or the night to be awkward just because they were dating now. She and Jane were always comfortable around each other. She hoped that wouldn't change.

"Ya know, Frost thought we were a couple when he first transferred in," Jane chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, until you said something about a date to him. He asked me afterwards if we broke up. I told him we were never together. You should have seen him try to back pedal on that one. It was hilarious."

They arrived at their destination after a short drive. Jane pulled into a small parking lot and cut the engine. She climbed from the car and walked around to open Maura's door for her. She extended her hand to help the doctor out of the car.

"Jane, where are we?" Maura asked.

"Marine Park," Jane answered nervously. "There's this spot not to far from here that's kinda secluded and overlooks the bay. I thought it'd be nice to have a picnic."

"That sounds perfect," Maura smiled.

"Cool. Just let me get the stuff out of the back."

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope. I got it." Jane walked around to the trunk and pulled out the cooler with the food and wine, along with a blanket. She placed the blanket on top of the cooler so she could carry it all in one hand. She laced the fingers of her free hand with Maura's. "Ready?"

"Yes. Lead the way detective," Maura replied. She leaned onto her detective's lithe frame as they walked along. It was a short walk to the spot Jane mentioned. Jane laid the blanket on the grass and sat the cooler down. "It's beautiful here. That's Pleasure Bay, right?" Maura asked as she sat on the blanket.

"Yep," Jane replied as she started taking the food out of the cooler. "I though maybe after we eat we could go for a walk around it. I mean, if you're up to it."

"That sounds wonderful," Maura said. She watched as Jane placed all the food on the blanket. "Can I help with anything?"

"I got it," Jane said. She placed the bottle of wine on the blanket. "Okay, we've got Turkey, Avocado, and Brie Sandwiches with Herb Mayonnaise**. **French Green Bean, Cucumber, and Red Potato Salad. Cold Tomato, Garlic, and Basil Soup. With a chilled Chardonnay," Jane said as she pointed to each dish.

"It all sounds lovely, and looks delicious," Maura replied. She leaned over to place a soft kiss on the brunette's lips. "This is much better than some crowded restaurant," she whispered against Jane's lips.

"I hoped you'd think so," Jane smiled relieved. "I wanted you all to myself tonight." She opened all the food containers and poured Maura a glass of wine. "Is the Chardonnay okay? I wasn't sure what would go good with this food. I kinda guessed."

"It's perfect," Maura answered. "All of this is perfect."

"Well, you can thank my mother for the food."

"You used your mother's recipes?"

"Actually…I kinda went over to her house during my lunch break and asked for her help."

"You asked your mother for help? Wow…that I did not expect. Did you tell her about us?"

"Yeah," Jane smiled. "I told her that I had a date that I wanted to take on a romantic picnic, but had no idea what kind of food to make. She of course asked a ton of question. Who was I dating, why didn't I tell her, why was I planning the date… I finally told her that I asked you out."

"How'd she take it?"

"Really well actually," Jane replied. "She said that she had wondered about the two of us because of how close we are. She said if you're what makes me happy, then she's happy."

"Wow…"

"I know right? I was half expecting to get thrown out of the house when I told her. Not because of you, she's always loved you, but because of the whole 'dating a chick' thing."

"Well, I'm glad she's okay with it. I don't want to be the reason for any discord between you and your family. I know how important they are to you."

"They are, but so are you," Jane said as she leaned in to kiss the blonde. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

After they ate, Jane took Maura's hand as they walked around the bay. Halfway around, Jane noticed that Maura was shivering slightly.

"You look cold. This is the moment I should offer you my jacket…but I didn't bring one. Crap," Jane said.

"It's fine, Jane. I'm not too cold," Maura replied. Jane let go of Maura's hand, only to wrap her arm around the blonde's shoulders. Maura sighed as she leaned into the detective's warm body.

"That better?" Jane asked.

"Much…thank you," Maura smiled at her. "Your body temperature has always been higher than mine."

"Is that your way of calling me hot?" Jane smirked.

"Maybe," Maura teased.

They continued along the causeway around the bay, Maura giving Jane a history lesson on Pleasure Bay as they walked. When they made it back to Jane's car, they walked around to the passenger's side and Maura pulled Jane into a passionate kiss as she leaned against the side of the car. They were both slightly out of breath when they pulled apart. Jane rested her forehead on Maura's.

"Hey…you wanna go back to my place?" Jane asked. She saw the hesitation on Maura's face, so she added, "we don't have to though. I could stay at your place. Or just take you home. We don't have to spend the night together if you don't want to. I don't mean to be presumptuous."

"It's not that. I would love very much to spend the night with you," Maura smile seductively at the detective. "I didn't bring my overnight bag though and we have work in the morning."

"If that's the only problem, I got that dress that you spilled wine on while at my place dry-cleaned for you. I just kept forgetting to bring it to work to return it to you."

"I remember that night. You spilled wine on me while we were watching a Celtics game. You were upset over a call the referee had made and knock my glass out of my hand."

"It technically may have been my fault, but it was a total accident. I did really like seeing you in my clothes though."

"They were surprisingly comfortable, and I liked how they smelled."

"How did they smell?"

"Like you," Maura smile shyly.

"You like the way I smell?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Very much so, yes. You have a very intoxicating scent."

"So do you," Jane whispered as she leaned in to capture the blonde's lips in a fiery kiss. "So…my place?" she breathed between kisses.

"God yes," Maura said when the kiss broke. Jane smirked at her as she opened the passenger door.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter of this story. It's longer than the others, I hope that's okay. I was going to break it into two, but couldn't find the right spot. Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>It was a short drive to Jane's apartment. Jane almost veered off the road twice because the good doctor couldn't keep her hands to herself. She kept resting her hand on Jane's thigh, which would have been fine until it traveled upwards, dangerously close to the brunette's core.<p>

"Maur…it pains me to say this…but…please keep your hands to yourself," Jane groaned. "It's not that I don't enjoy it, but I really want to get home in one piece. If you keep doing that there's a very real possibility that I'm gonna crash."

Maura smiled at her while slowly withdrawing her hand. "Sorry…I didn't get my turn last night and it's been incredibly difficult to keep my hands off you for all this time. I just want to ravish you."

"I'm all yours once we get home," Jane winked.

They pulled up outside Jane's building and as soon as she cut the engine, she exited the car so she could get Maura's door.

"You've been awfully chivalrous tonight, detective," Maura smiled.

"Yeah, well you're my date," Jane replied. "I want to treat you right."

"That's so sweet."

"I just don't want you to feel too much like you're slumming being with me. You deserve to be treated like a lady."

"Jane…" Maura sighed.

"I love you Maur, and I want show that. I want you to feel loved all the time. I don't want you to wonder whether or not I love you. I know that in the past you haven't felt loved, and you've felt as though you had to ask for people's love. It's not gonna be like that with me. If that means opening doors and pulling out chairs, then that's what I'll do. You're always gonna feel loved without having to ask me for it," Jane finished as she pulled Maura into her arms planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "Come on, let's get upstairs. You're freezing."

"I love you, Jane Rizzoli," Maura sighed as Jane wrapped her arm around her waist. When they made it up to Jane's apartment, she opened the door allowing Maura to enter first. Maura walked in to find the room aglow in candlelight. "Jane…it's beautiful," Maura said as she felt Jane's arms encircle her waist from behind. "You know this extra effort isn't necessary. Knowing that you love me is all that I need."

"I know…but…you're worth putting in the extra effort," Jane replied as she lightly kissed the blonde's neck. "Make yourself comfortable. I got a little something for dessert in the fridge."

"I thought you were for dessert?" Maura smirked.

"All in good time, babe," Jane teased.

Maura sat on the couch as Jane headed into the kitchen. "It really does look beautiful in here Jane. I can't believe that you did all this for me," Maura said. "Although it was a little presumptuous to assume that I'd come home with you," she added with a smirk.

Jane could hear this smile in Maura's voice. "I wasn't assuming anything. I just wanted to be prepared in case you did want to come home with me." Jane sat next to Maura on the couch and placed two bowls on the coffee table. One had chocolate-covered strawberries in it and the other was filled with whipped cream. "I know Bass isn't the only one partial to strawberries," she smiled at the blonde, "although his aren't covered in chocolate."

"He also doesn't get whipped cream to go along with them," Maura smiled back. She picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the whipped cream before bringing it up to Jane's mouth. Jane leaned forward and took a bite. Maura smiled as wiped excess cream off Jane's lip with her thumb.

Jane kissed her thumb before she pulled her hand away. "Thanks," she replied before taking a strawberry, dipping it in the cream and bringing it up to Maura's lips. Maura licked her lips before taking the proffered bite. Jane leaned forward and kissed the doctor's lips after she pulled her hand back. "Sorry, you had a little cream on your lip."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but please just shut up and kiss me," Maura said before crashing her lips into the detective's. Their lips met in a heated kiss. Maura pulled back for a second before lightly nipping at Jane bottom lip. Jane parted her lips allowing Maura entrance. Maura began massaging Jane's tongue with her own as she deepened the kiss. When the kiss broke Maura rested her forehead against Jane's. "I love that you want to make this special. It has been. It has been the best date that I've ever been on. Every moment of it has been perfect. I love spending time with you and you've been so sweet tonight." She pressed another kiss to Jane's lips. "I love you, Jane. Take me to bed." She rose from the couch and held her hand out for Jane.

Jane took Maura's hand and rose from the couch. "I love you, too." She pulled Maura into her arms and kissed her again before releasing everything but her hand. She pulled her towards the bedroom, her heart beating faster the closer they got. Once they were inside her room, she closed the door behind them and wrapped her arms around the petite blonde's waist.

"Jane…this is beautiful," Maura said upon seeing the candlelit bedroom. She turned around in her detective's arms, tangled her fingers in her hair and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Jane's hands gripped Maura's waist pulling her flush against her. Maura began pulling Jane towards the bed, her lips never leaving the brunette's. When Maura's legs hit the edge of the bed, the kiss broke. Jane ran her fingers through Maura's honey-blonde locks. Maura laid back on the bed smiling seductively at Jane as she scooted up to lay her head on the pillows. Jane stood at the foot of the bed watching her while biting her bottom lip.

"Come here," Maura smiled.

Jane slowly crawled up the bed, lying on top of Maura. She pressed her lips to the blonde's in a slow, languid kiss. After a minute, Jane began trailing kisses down Maura's jaw line, down to her neck. Maura moaned loudly as Jane started kissing and nipping at the sensitive spot just above her collarbone. She brought her hands up to the front of Jane's shirt and began undoing the buttons. After the shirt was completely unbuttoned, she undid the button and fly on the detective's jeans.

"Off," she breathed as she tugged on Jane's jeans.

Jane climbed off of the bed and toed her shoes off while removing her shirt. She removed her bra then slid her jeans and panties off. She watched as Maura started to unbutton her own jeans before stopping her.

"Let me…please."

Maura smiled at her and lay back on the bed, hands at her sides. Jane knelt on the foot of the bed and removed Maura's heels. The blonde then sat up so Jane could pull her shirt up over her head. Jane slid her hands around to Maura's back and unclasped her bra, removing it slowly. Maura lay back on the bed again as Jane's hands slid down to unbutton her jeans. She slowly slid both her jeans and panties off her hips and down her legs. Maura parted her legs so Jane could move between them. Jane was on her knees between the blonde's legs. She just knelt there gazing upon her lover. Jane's hands came to rest on Maura, the fingertips of her right hand lightly caressing the hickey on her neck while her other hand was stroking the blonde's side. Her right hand then slid down the blonde's body, grazing over each mark she left during their previous encounter. "These don't hurt, do they?" Jane asked as she stroked a particularly dark bruise on Maura left hipbone.

Maura shook her head, smiling at her detective. "As I said this morning, everything you did felt amazing. They're not sore at all. In fact, I get a very pleasurable feeling upon seeing them reflected in the mirror."

"You are so beautiful, Maura," she breathed as she began to lightly massage the blonde's thighs. "So beautiful," she whispered as she lay back on top of Maura. They both moaned at the skin on skin contact. Their lips met in a soft yet passionate kiss as Maura wrapped her legs around the detective pulling her against her. They both gasped when their centers came into contact with each other. Jane pulled back from the kiss and got lost in her M.E.'s glowing green eyes. "I love you," she whispered. She planted both hands on the mattress, one on each side of the blonde's torso, as she began to grind a steady rhythm against Maura's core.

"Jane," Maura moaned as she gripped both of Jane's biceps. She smiled up at her detective as her breathing became ragged. She ran her hands down the front of Jane's torso, lightly kneading her breasts. Her left hand slid down farther coming to rest upon the scar on Jane's abdomen. She caressed in lightly as she swallowed hard, her eyes locked on her lover's dark brown eyes. "Come down here…I need…need to be…kissing…kissing you…" she panted as she slid her hands around to Jane's back, pulling her full weight against her again. Their lips met in a fierce kiss as Maura tightened her grip on Jane's back.

Jane trailed kisses down to the sensitive spot above Maura's collarbone again and she sped up her rhythm against Maura as she felt the muscles in the blonde's limb start to quiver, signaling her awaiting orgasm. She felt a shudder pass through her own body as she pulled back to gaze into Maura's eyes. She tried to hold her own impending orgasm at bay, wanting to watch the blonde as she climaxed. She watched as Maura writhed beneath her, her moans becoming louder. She watched as Maura's eyes slammed shut and she called out her name while digging her nails into the brunette's back. She kept a slow grind against Maura's core trying to prolong her orgasm as long as she could before letting herself go. She felt her own orgasm wash over her as she collapsed on top of the blonde. She rest her head in the crook of Maura's neck as they both came down from their highs. Jane began dusting kissing along Maura's neck and chest as she felt Maura start running her fingers along her back. She felt Maura's hand linger over the scar on there, tracing circles around it. Jane leaned back so she could look at Maura. She noticed tears in the blonde's eyes.

"Hey," she grinned at her. "You okay?"

Maura nodded as she took a deep breath. "I'm…perfect," she smiled. She kept her right hand over the scar as she brought her left hand up to run through Jane's chocolaty tresses. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Jane replied as her grin widened. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You are so beautiful Maura." She felt Maura's fingertips rubbing the scar on her back again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Maura sniffed. "I…it's just…I love you so much. I can't lose you."

"You won't babe," Jane replied. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know you're not planning on leaving me, but…" she trailed off, fingertips pressing harder against Jane's exit wound.

Jane pressed a passionate kiss on Maura's lips before rolling off of her. She quickly pulled the blonde into her arms, holding her protectively against her. "I know I can't make any promises because my job is dangerous. There's always the possibility that I'll go out to serve a warrant or make an arrest one day and not make it back. It's the nature of the job." She pressed a kiss to Maura's temple before continuing. "I am more careful than I used to be. I know that's not a guarantee, but helps. I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure that I make it home every night."

"I just worry Jane," Maura said as she leaned back to look at Jane. "I know your job is dangerous. I also know that it's a part of who you are. You'll disregard your own safety if it means you can help someone." She saw the troubled look on her detective's face so she quickly added, "don't worry. I'm not asking you to quit your job. Like I said its part of who you are and I love all of you…I just worry."

"Is it too much? Is being with me going to cause you too much worry?" Jane asked as she ran her fingertips along Maura's cheek.

"I've always worried about you Jane, since we first became friends. You're the best friend I've ever had. The change in our relationship status doesn't change that," Maura replied. "What has made it worse is the shooting, almost losing you. I've never been so scared in my whole life. I have a mini panic attack every time you leave the precinct."

"Really?"

"Yes. They have gotten better with time though," Maura said. "The first time you left to serve a warrant after you returned to active duty I had a full blown panic attack. My assistant, Jenny, found me in my office having trouble breathing," she admitted, her fingertips running along the scar on Jane's abdomen again.

"Why didn't I know about that?" Jane asked as she ran her fingers through her M.E.'s honey-blonde tresses.

"I didn't want you to know about it. I felt ridiculous," Maura said shyly. "Jenny was the only one who knew and I begged her not to tell you."

"It's not ridiculous Maur. I get it. I worry about you too," Jane replied. "I go crazy when I don't know if you're safe."

"I remember when I called you after Patrick Doyle abducted me. 'Whatever you want, I can get'," Maura recalled. "You sounded so scared."

"I was fucking terrified," Jane replied. "And completely serious. I would have done anything to get you back."

"That could have cost you your badge."

"It would have been worth it if it meant getting you back safe," Jane said as she pulled Maura into a kiss. "I love you."

Maura climbed on top of Jane, straddling her. "I love you, too," she said as she took both of Jane's hands in her own. Jane watched as Maura brought her hands up to her lips and placed soft, languid kisses on the raised scars on the backs of her hands. She then turned them over; giving the same attention to the scars that marred her palms. "I love you so much," Maura whispered as she laced her fingers with her detective's, pressing them into the mattress above her head. She captured the brunette's lips in a searing kiss before moving down her jaw line to her neck. She soothingly ran her tongue over the faded scar there, after which she started kissing and sucking on the mark. She released Jane's hands as she slid her own down to cup her lover's breasts. She gently massaged them, rolling the hardened nipples between her thumb and forefinger, eliciting an unrestrained moan from the detective.

"God Maura," Jane breathed as she tangled the fingers of her left hand in the blonde's tresses. She brought her right hand around to Maura's back, holding her against herself.

Maura trailed kisses down from Jane's neck, pausing briefly to give attention to each breast, before continuing down. She placed a soft kiss on the scar that was still an angry red. She glanced up at Jane to make sure she wanted her to continue. Knowing how Jane felt about her scars she didn't want to upset her. Jane had her eyes closed and was biting her bottom lip. She looked down at Maura when she no longer felt her lips on her. She saw the silent question in the blonde's eyes and nodded for her to continue. Maura smiled as she brought her mouth back down to the scar. She kissed it reverently as her left hand slid beneath the detective to caress the exit scar. Jane moaned loudly as her back arched off the bed. Maura began to trail kisses down Jane's abs as she slid between the brunette's now parted legs. She looked up at Jane, whose eyes had been following her the entire time, as she placed a soft kiss on her center. "I love you," she said before she ran her tongue along her lover's wet folds. Jane's eyes slammed shut as she fell back onto the pillow, her hands gripping the bed sheets. Maura licked through her folds again, stopping on her clit. When her tongue started massaging the swollen bundle, Jane's hips bucked. Maura smiled as she brought her left hand up to Jane's hip, she pressed down to hold her on the bed. She slid two fingers of her right hand into Jane as she sucked her clit between her lips.

"Oh fuck…Maura," Jane moaned enthusiastically. Maura curled her fingers as she slowly pulled them out. She swiftly thrust them back in, creating a steady rhythm. As her fingers thrust deep inside of her lover, her mouth concentrated on her clit. She alternated between kissing, licking and sucking the brunette's clit. Jane began chanting a mixture of "Oh fuck…Maura…oh god…" She was rapidly approaching the edge. She started rocking her hips, meeting each of Maura's thrusts. Maura felt Jane's muscles start to clench around her fingers so she curled them again, stroking the soft spot inside her. That, combined with Maura's tongue pressing on her clit, sent her over the edge as she called out the blonde's name. Maura withdrew her fingers and brought her mouth down to Jane's opening collecting the fluid that rushed from her. She hummed in pleasure as she savored the taste of her lover. "Maura," Jane panted, her breathing still ragged. She brought her hand to Maura's which was still on her hip. She laced their fingers together as said, "Come here." Maura kissed Jane's center one last time before moving back up to lie on top of her. She kissed Jane's chest right above her rapidly beating heart. She rested her full weight on top of her detective as she pressed their lips together in a slow, languid kiss. Jane moaned as she tasted herself on Maura lips and tongue.

Maura pulled back, gazing into the chocolate depths of her lover's eyes. Maura had never been good at reading people; she felt rather socially inept in that aspect. But looking into Jane's eyes, she saw everything there that she needed know. She saw love, adoration, passion, loyalty, and reverence, all the things that she too felt. She brought her right hand up to Jane's cheek, her fingertips stroking it softly. She ran her thumb over Jane's bottom lip, which Jane kissed as she did. "I love you," Maura whispered unable to stop smiling.

"I love you, too," Jane smiled back. She tangled the fingers of her left hand in Maura's hair, gently pulling her into passionate kiss. "You want to stay the night, right?" she asked shyly.

"Of course," Maura answered quickly. "I thought we already established that I was."

"Yeah," Jane chuckled nervously. "I just…wanted to make sure. I don't have the best track record with relationships. Guys tend to leave after they got what they wanted, although most of the time I kinda wanted them too. I don't want you to leave though. I want to fall asleep holding you," she finished as she ran her fingers through Maura's honey-blonde locks.

Maura kissed Jane before rolling off of her. "I'm not going anywhere," she said as she curled around Jane's side. She wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist and draped her leg across her thighs. "Besides, I have to be here in the morning incase you suffer from short term memory loss again," she said.

"Funny," Jane chuckled. "On second thought, maybe I don't want you to stay." She wrapped her arm around her M.E. and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight Maura," she whispered as her hand lovingly stroked the blonde's side.

"Goodnight Jane." Maura kissed Jane's chest where her head was resting. "And Jane…tonight was perfect. Every moment of it."


End file.
